Heat Wave
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: TRADUCTION Sherlock a besoin de se rafraîchir. John a besoin de Sherlock. Parviendront-ils à un accord commun ? OS


Titre original: Heat Wave

Auteur: Mirith Griffin

Traductrice: Hakiru-chan

NDT: Comme je l'avais annoncé à certains, me voici avec un nouveau OS John/Sherlock ! Alors mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je sais que nous avons tous attendu un peu de chaleur et de beau temps ces derniers temps, et que c'est pas encore ça….

Eh bien pour vous consoler, je vous offre ce OS qui vous réchauffera certainement ! Je m'excuse par avance pour le vocabulaire parfois assez cru, mais la version anglaise l'était tout autant ! Et je m'excuse aussi pour les approximations et les tournures de phrases parfois scabreuses, je ne suis pas encore une experte de la traduction.

Je l'ai traduit avec l'aimable autorisation de Mirith Griffin, et j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Heat Wave

Nous sommes en octobre, et tout Londres transpire. Enfin, pas les chiens. Eux, ils se couchent à l'ombre procurée par les bancs de Regent's park, haletant et trop fatigués pour aboyer. Mais à part eux, tout le monde – des gardes de la reine dans leur tuniques de laines écarlate jusqu'aux prostitués **(1)** de South Berwick Street, vêtu du strict minimum, et aussi des détectives sous couvertures qui trainent parmi eux– sue à grosses gouttes.

Tout le monde, excepté John Watson. De retour du travail, il monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il a le visage frais et chantonne.

Il ouvre brutalement la porte de l'appartement pour trouver Sherlock, étendu sur le canapé. Ses cheveux bouclés sont mouillés et collés contre son front, tout comme sa robe de chambre. Ses yeux sont fermés, comme si ses paupières s'étaient affaissées à cause de la chaleur. En temps normal, il s'allonge toujours, les bras contre son corps, ses doigts entrelacés comme des systèmes neuroniques pour faciliter la pensée. A l'instant présent, ses membres sont étendus dans tous les sens, cherchant vainement à expulser la chaleur en trop de son corps. Aucune partie de son corps ne touche plus que ce qui est nécessaire il aurait trop peur de brûler spontanément.

« Bonjour, beau gosse … » dit John. Il s'agenouille près du canapé et se penche vers les lèvres rouges de Sherlock.

Les yeux de son colocataire s'ouvrent tout d'un coup, et un sourcil levé l'accueille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Sherlock, parfois quand un docteur de l'armée et un détective consultant s'aiment très, très fort… »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je ne marche pas. »

« S'il te plait, mon amour. J'ai pensé à toi sur toute la route depuis la clinique. » John se presse contre le meuble, essayant de soulager la douleur dans son aine.

« Je sais. Je t'ai entendu fredonner Marvin Gaye dans le couloir. »

La musique populaire n'est pas la tasse de thé de Sherlock. John a été choqué, il y a un mois, de découvrir que son colocataire ne connaissait même pas les paroles de « Happy Birthday ».

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies reconnu Marvin Gaye ? » demande-t-il.

« Je ferais mieux de le reconnaître, fit remarquer Sherlock. A chaque fois que tu veux mon cul, tu fredonnes 'Let's Get It On'. »

John grogne. Dans ce grognement, on perçoit une pointe d'espoir mais également de la frustration.

« Je n'écarterai _pas_ les jambes pour toi, John Watson. La clim' ne marche pas, sûrement parce que j'ai tiré dessus. Il fait 30 degrés dehors, et encore plus à l'intérieur. Tu as de la chance que je ne te foute pas dehors à l'instant parce que tu envahis l'appart' avec la température de ton corps anormalement élevée. »

« Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, dit John, sa voix se muant plus en un miaulement suggestif. Je ferai le truc avec la sauce au caramel. »

« La sauce au caramel devra attendre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ailles me chercher cette glace que j'ai réclamée il y a une heure déjà. »

« Je vois. » Dérouté, John secoue la tête. « Et quand tu as demandé cette glace, est-ce que tu m'as envoyé un texto, ou tu as juste dit les mots à voix haute dans l'appart, en sachant très bien que je me trouvais à l'autre bout de la ville ? »

« J'ai parlé. Le portable était trop loin, près de la fenêtre, et tu n'étais pas là pour me l'apporter. »

« Casse-pieds feignant. Ok, saute dans la douche pour te refroidir. Je reviens avec la glace dans une minute. »

Sherlock prend une profonde respiration. « Je ne pense pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je veux dire que, si nous allons tous les deux dans la douche, nous allons forcément finir par coucher ensemble, et c'est le meilleur moyen pour que je me transforme en un petit tas de cendre. Je te rappelle qu'en temps normal, ta température corporelle est de 38°C, alors que la mienne est de 36°C. Alors reviens me parler de sexe en Février. »

« Très bien, si tu ne prends pas de douche, alors déshabille toi et va m'attendre sur le lit. Je t'apporterai la glace que tu demandes. »

Sherlock ne fait aucun mouvement, excepté ses yeux qui roulent.

« Quoi ? proteste le docteur. Tu adores ça, quand je vais te chercher des trucs. Ca renforce ton sens inné de supériorité. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Evidemment que je ne te fais pas confiance. Je sais que cette température ne te dissuadera pas d'exercer ta libido sur moi. Je ne pense même pas que tu sentes la chaleur, pas après deux ans à vagabonder à travers Kandahar avec un sac de 25 kilos sur ton dos. Vraiment, John. Pas besoin de te dire que tu feras des bêtises une fois que je serai dévêtu à et à ta merci, et je ne veux pas. Il fait trop chaud. »

« Très bien. Mais en tant que docteur, mon avis professionnel est le suivant : te déshabiller et me laisser t'appliquer de la glace sur le corps pourrait être un moyen de réduire ton hyperthermie naissante. »

« Et en tant que patient, je te préviens que si tu essayes de m'agresser avec ta _queue_ de 30 degrés, je te jette à terre. »

Plutôt que de fournir une petite démonstration sur le 'qui, dans un combat, jetterait l'autre par terre', John acquiesce. Et sur ce, Sherlock s'en va vers sa chambre. Sur sa route, sa robe de chambre glisse de ses épaules pales et anguleuses elle reste accrochée un moment au niveau de ses fesses magnifiques et finit par tomber sur le sol de la cuisine.

John commence seulement à remarquer, qu'effectivement, il fait très chaud dans l'appartement.

* * *

John arrive dans la chambre avec une petite glacière remplie d'eau glacée et de provisions, qu'il pose sur le sol près du lit. Sherlock, même lorsqu'il n'a plus de vêtements, prend toute la place disponible. Avec ses membres étendus aux quatre points cardinaux, il ressemble à un ange qu'on trace dans la neige en hiver ou à une version préraphaélite de l'homme de Vitruve.

John retire son t-shirt puis se dirige vers le placard où est rangé le linge de maison. Quand il revient, ses bras sont chargés de serviettes.

« Pousse-toi, » dit-il. Sherlock, dans un tourbillon de boucles noires et d'irascibilité, s'affale sur un côté, laisse John recouvrir le lit du tissu-éponge blanc moelleux, et revient s'affaler de l'autre.

John fouille dans la glacière et tire un gant de toilette humide. Tendrement, il essuie le front de son amant. Sherlock se détend grâce aux bons soins de John, et le laisse appliquer le tissu froid sur ses pommettes saillantes, sa gorge, ses clavicules.

« C'est bon, » murmure Sherlock.

« Je prends généralement bien soin de toi, dit John. Quand tu me laisses faire. »

« Mmm, » dit Sherlock. John trempe le gant dans l'eau glacée, et le fait parcourir de son sternum jusqu'à son ventre. Quand le tissu atteint son nombril, Sherlock halète brusquement.

« _Ca chatouille. »_

« Désolé, mon amour. » John applique un peu plus de glace sur le haut des bras de Sherlock, ses aisselles (qui bizarrement, ne sont pas chatouilleuses) et ses côtes. Il se rapproche des tétons sensibles de Sherlock à plusieurs reprises, mais les évite.

« Allumeur, » dit Sherlock. Même s'il fixe John avec un regard accusateur, un sourire éclaire son visage.

« Tes règles, dit John, fermement. Je ne voudrais pas que ça t'excite, hein ? »

Il s'occupe à nouveau de la poitrine de Sherlock, persistant sur la zone autour de son cœur qu bat rapidement.

« Sournois, proteste Sherlock. Pourquoi ma mère ne m'a jamais mis en garde contre les hommes sournois, John ? » Malgré l'absence de contact avec le tissu, les mamelons de Sherlock se dresse.

John rafraichit le gant de toilette, et s'attaque aux jambes de Sherlock. Elles sont longues et belles, sa peau est douce. John a une faiblesse pour ses jambes, ce qui est bien, étant donné que plus de la moitié du corps de Sherlock comprend ses jambes. En contournant le sexe de son amant, qui est en train de devenir dur et vibrant, il presse le tissu trempé jusqu'à la cuisse droite de Sherlock, puis sur sa cuisse gauche. Celles-ci s'écartent légèrement sous son toucher.

« Oh, bon Dieu, » murmure John. Son front est ruisselant d'une sueur qui n'a rien à voir avec le climat.

« Ca va ? » demande Sherlock. Il s'appuie sur ses coudes pour se relever et le regarder.

« Jamais été mieux, » répond John. Il fait de son mieux pour ignorer son érection qui essaye de sortir de son short pour rejoindre son colocataire. Sherlock ne fait pas preuve d'une telle courtoisie. Il lance un regard lent vers le visage de John, puis jusqu'à son boxer tendu pour revenir enfin sur son visage.

« J'imagine, » dit-il alors que John, à genoux, s'empresse de passer le tissu sur les pieds de Sherlock.

« Orteils de singe, » dit John, affectueusement, se tendant vers l'autres voute plantaire. Les orteils de Sherlock font des vagues et s'étirent, puis se serrent lorsque John atteint un point sensible.

« Réflexologie, » dit Sherlock, se faisant clairement une note mentale. « Résultats : non concluants. Champ pour une étude future. »

« Assez refroidi ? » John veut savoir.

« Presque, » dit Sherlock.

« Bien. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » John plonge la main dans l'eau glacée et en sort un bout de soie.

Sherlock l'examine avec un doigt long et pâle.

« De la soie de Mulberry, » pointe-t-il. « Excellente qualité, teinte indigo naturelle, filé à la main. Poids de Momme : seize –un nombre qui promet une résistance certaine sans sacrifier à la douceur. Soixante-dix centimètres de longueur. Tu pourrais attacher un de mes poignets à la tête de lite avec ça, mais ton sens de l'esthétique requiert la symétrie, et tu attaches toujours mes deux poignets si l'envie te prend de les attacher. Tu pourrais me bâillonner avec mais tu jouis grâce à ma voix, alors non. Tu pourrais le frotter autour de ma queue, comme tu sais que j'aime ce genre de cette sensation, mais à ce stade du jeu, je pourrais de façon convenable dire non, et tu es déterminé à être gentil avec moi jusque à ce que la probabilité que je puisse dire non ne soit plus une option. »

« La probabilité que tu puisses dire non est toujours une option. »

« Pas si je te supplie pour ça. »

John sourit. « Quelle est ta conclusion ? »

« Un bandeau pour les yeux, » dit Sherlock, et il penche sa longue nuque pour que John puisse mettre le tissu en place. Il se repose sur le lit et attend, incarnant l'image même de la docilité.

« Gentil garçon, » dit John le rythme cardiaque de son cœur augmente. Il sort une bouteille de la glacière, puis place quelques gouttes sur le bout de ses doigts.

« Menthe, » dit Sherlock, alors que John l'applique sur le creux à la base de son torse.

« Tu le sens sur toi ? »

« Oui. » Sherlock s'arque sous les doigts de John. Il essaye d'imaginer où John va appliquer la prochaine dose. Etant donné qu'une touche à l'intérieur de son coude est suivie d'une touche sur le dessus de son poignet, il déduit de manière correcte qu'une dose sur le dessus de son genou mènera à une autre dose à l'intérieur de sa cheville.

Mais d'où viennent ces deux petites touches qui balayent l'intérieur de ses deux cuisses ?

« John ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Supplication, maintenant. »

« Tu n'es pas en train de supplier, tu es juste en train de parler de supplication. Tu n'auras pas une queue pour de la méta-supplication, pas quand tu m'as déjà dit que tu ne voulais pas. »

Sherlock se tortille. « Mais je suis _prêt_. »

« Je te _dirai_ quand tu seras prêt, » dit John, sa voix basse et profonde. C'est une danse entre eux le doux, lent et sensuel combat de 'donne-et-prend' qui les amène à genoux quasi-quotidiennement.

Sherlock entend un léger froissement, et la seconde d'après, John est à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Quand Sherlock ouvre ses lèvres, John le rejoint pour un baiser, puis glisse quelque chose dans la bouche de Sherlock avec sa langue. C'est un disque dur, en chocolat glacé.

« Ne le mors pas avant que je te le dise, » lui dit John. « Maintenant, retourne-toi. »

La bouche pleine du chocolat glacé, Sherlock roule sur le ventre.

« Je t'ai promis de la glace, » dit John. Il prend un cube de glace et le traine de manière indolente sur la colonne vertébrale de son amant. Cela laisse une trainée brillante sur le dos de Sherlock. Alors qu'il fond, une simple goutte descend et suit la fente du cul de Sherlock. Fasciné, John regarde l'endroit où la trace humide disparait, parmi les courbes de l'autre homme. Il ne peut penser à aucune raison médicale qui pourrait expliquer la raison pour laquelle la pensée de ce petit ruisseau touchant si intimement son amant pourrait le faire saliver, mais c'est ce qui se passe. Sherlock frissonne, l'eau fraiche et humide contre sa peau tendre.

_Si je ne le prends pas_, pense John,_ je vais devenir fou_. C'est ce à quoi il est réduit. Des mois ont passés depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, mais quand il voit Sherlock traverser une pièce bondée, sa bouche devient toujours sèche comme le désert de sud du Garmsir, et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine comme un bélier.

Il pourrait se mettre à poil tout de suite, mais Sherlock a un problème avec les 'inégalités vestimentaires' entre eux. Sans faire attention à ça, John manœuvre sa queue à travers l'élastique dans son boxer et la presse –chaude, dure et lourde – contre le fessier serré de son amant.

Sherlock, comprenant que le silence était une demande, jette sa tête en arrière et crie son accord avec un besoin incohérent.

« Ca, ça veut dire que tu es prêt. » souffle John. Il atteint la glacière, sort le lubrifiant et s'en enduit lui-même avec le produit. Alors il tourne son attention vers son colocataire. Sherlock remonte sur ses genoux de manière à ce que son dos soit surélevé et parfaitement accessible pour les doigts de John. John le cajole pour mieux l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, il est doux comme la soie mouillée.

« Détends-toi pour moi, mon amour, » dit John. Sherlock laisse John le toucher et sanglote doucement quand la pression est bonne. Alors John place le haut de sa queue contre l'entrée de son amant.

« Tu veux ça ? » demande-t-il.

Sherlock gémit et hoche la tête. Il s'appuie contre John, cherchant à créer un lien entre eux.

« Alors mords, » dit John et la menthe explose dans la bouche de Sherlock quand John entre en lui.

« Oh, John, s'il te plait, oui, » bredouille Sherlock, libre de parler à nouveau. La moitié de son visage est pressée contre l'oreiller, et la marque que le tissu laisse sur sa peau pâle sera encore visible le lendemain. Mais pour l'heure, il n'est conscient de rien d'autre que son amant bougeant en rythme, inexorablement, à l'intérieur même de son essence.

« Tellement serré, » grogne John. « C'est tout ce que je voulais aujourd'hui, être à l'intérieur de toi comme ça. » Il étend son bras pour s'occuper de l'érection de son partenaire. Sherlock s'abandonne sur le poing offert.

« John, Johnny, » crie-t-il. John aime son intelligence de génie, mais il l'aime aussi quand il est comme ça : le corps passionné, l'esprit déconnecté de la réalité, un esclave de la luxure et de son système limbique **(2)** et le sexe fuyant de son colocataire.

« Magnifique. Tellement magnifique, putain. Tu es juste… regarde-toi. Je pourrais jouir rien qu'en te regardant. Comment est la position, mon amour ? Pas besoin de me le dire je trouverai la bonne pour toi, je te promets. » John fait des essais jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux yeux bandés agrippe les draps avec force.

« Je suis proche, John, si proche. S'il te plait, baise-moi j'ai besoin de te sentir. Oh, bon Dieu. »

« Laisse-toi aller, » dit John, luttant pour se retenir. « Tu peux te laisser aller. Je t'ai. » Et avec un cri sauvage, Sherlock tressaute dans le poing de son amant alors que l'orgasme le prend. Le torrent de sensation l'envahit, son corps se serre autour du sexe de John. John est épuisé – vision partie, oreilles rugissantes, le plaisir prend possession de chaque fibre nerveuse de son corps, sa bouche chante des hymnes à Sherlock et à l'amour, et il finit épuisé et le souffle court, crevé, complètement mêlé à son amant, tous les deux victimes de quelque chose de plus violent que la guerre.

* * *

« John ? »

« Quoi ? »

Sherlock, maintenant libéré de son bandeau, est allongé. Il est enroulé autour de son amant, minimalement vêtu.

« J'ai oublié de dire 'je t'aime' » dit-il. « J'allais le faire mais tu m'as fait jouir, et j'ai oublié. »

« Pas grave, mon amour. Allons dormir, maintenant. »

« On recommence. Je m'en souviendrai cette fois-ci. »

« Je ne peux pas à nouveau, » grogne John. « J'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Sherlock veut savoir.

« Parce que, » dit John, en s'éloignant. « Il fait beaucoup trop chaud. »

* * *

(1) : Oui, oui ! Prostitués sans 'e' parce que ce sont des messieurs qui officient dans ce quartier apparemment ! ^^

(2) : Aloors, le système limbique, c'est une partie du cerveau qui joue un rôle apparemment important dans certaines émotions, comme le plaisir… Sherlock esclave du plaisir, c'est ce qui plaît à John ! )

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à m'en informer avec une petite review ! )_


End file.
